


Zaveid's Fault

by Fadedwriter



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Fantasy Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Sauna, Sexual Discovery, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadedwriter/pseuds/Fadedwriter
Summary: Zaveid and Sorey hang out in the sauna. Zaveid comes to question Sorey's sexuality since he doesn't want to spy on the girls and is determine to find out.





	Zaveid's Fault

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a year ago back when I posted on Hentai Foundry. I hope you enjoy.

                "Is he seriously leaving?" Zaveid questioned. He looked as the water spirit walked out of the sauna.

                "Well, why wouldn't he?" Sorey didn't understand why Zaveid had been so confused that Mikleo would want to leave. He and his best friend had finished their conversation and they had been in there for some time. In fact, he was thinking of leaving himself as he was more than relax now. 

                Zaveid looked down at the young shepherd. "He hasn't even tried to sneak a peek at the girls that's why?" Zaveid felt like he was dealing with kids rather than young men, after all, what man didn't want to take a peek at some well curve beauties.

                Sorey looked up at the wind spirit. "You really shouldn't do stuff like that its wrong."

                "Huh? Aren't you even the least bit curious, Sorey?" Zaveid gave the boy a questionable look, not really sure if he could believe a boy his age didn't want to see the naked bodies of the opposite sex; especially when they were so close. 

                "None."

                Zaveid folded his arms across his chest as he lowered his head to be right in front of the younger male. "Be straight with me, kid. Are you gay?"

                Sorey blinked with his mouth agape at the sudden question. "Huh?"

                "Well?" Zaveid narrowed his amber eyes, getting closer to the boy's face.

                "I...don't know."  The closeness was more than nerve-wracking from Sorey's prospect. His body heated up and it didn't seem to come from the steam.

                "Then how about we find out."

                "Find out how?" Sorey had become truly curious about this idea. He had never truly thought about his sexuality before, but Zaveid's words interested him and since he loved to learn about things why shouldn't he learned more about himself.

                Zaveid slid down the towel that rested on his lap to reveal his limp plump cock that hid underneath it. "Why don't you start by getting me off?"

                "Wait, what do you mean by that?" Getting him off? Sorey had no idea what that meant since his grandfather had never taught him about such things and he never read about it either.

 "Seriously, kid, do you know anything? Give me your hand." The wind spirit took the boy's hand and placed it on his cock to the shepherd's surprise. "There you go. Now all you have to do is stroke it like this." He started to move Sorey's hand up and down the length of his cock.

                A shuddering sound came out of Sorey's mouth as he saw what Zaveid was making him down. The grown cock felt warm in his hand. His cheeks became completely red as he heard the man he was making hard began to moan.

                The dick in his hand grew hard which started to arouse the young shepherd as well. He began to move his hand on his own, eyeing the cock as sweat dripped off it to make it wet. He liked the sound of Zaveid's manly voice moaning.

                His eyes fluttered upward to see the wind spirit's face. Sorey swallowed at the sight, fighting back a rush of emotions he never felt before. His heart pounded against his chest like it was a bird wanting to be free as his cock had already begun to lift up his own towel. Soon he found himself moaning himself. 

                "Guess we have our answer." Zaveid placed his hand on top of Sorey's head. "Well, I guess we know now. Here why don't you go a little further?" He pushed the shepherd's head down to his cock. "Since you got me like this why don't you take care of this with your mouth?"

                "H-how?"

                "Simple, put it in your mouth. Just think of it as some candy to suck on just watch the teeth." The wind spirit's face heated with lust.

                The idea seemed weird to Sorey; however, Zaveid seemed to know more about this stuff than him. His own body continued to heat up from the situation. If he listened maybe he could deal with his own condition between his legs.

                Slowly he opened his mouth as he brought his hand down to the base of his cock. He took the head of the cock into his mouth. His eyes began to glaze over in his new found arousal. He lowered his mouth further down.

                His tongue ran over the side of the length. He moved his mouth up and down on the cock. The taste of it was strange and good at the same time. Without even thinking his other hand went down under his own towel to grab his own dick. His hand moved across his erected shaft.

                Sorey moaned into the shaft he was sucking. The head of the cock hit the back of the teen's throat that seemed to make him only want it more. Sorey's moans vibrated louder. He picked up his pace on his own dick, feeling himself get close.

                "Yeah, that's great. You really know what you're doing," Zaveid moaned. He kept his hand on top of Sorey's head.

                Sorey squeezed harder on both of their cocks with his hands. He sucked harder on the dick in his mouth to get it to throb. He wanted to feel even better, he wanted Zaveid to feel good as well. He wasn't fully sure what that meant. In fact, he was a little scared what might happen next, but still, he continued anyway.

                "Ah, kid. I'm about to cum."

                Sorey wasn't sure what that meant, nevertheless, he continued. A warm liquid leaked into his mouth while the same sticky fluid flowed out of him onto his hand. His pace continued to increase until- white cum blasted into his mouth and shot from his own cock to rain down on his own body.

                Zaveid's own cum poured down Sorey's throat. It was hot, salty...it was...strange yet delicious as it filled his mouth. Sorey removed his mouth from the thick cock with his mouth full of the other man's jizz that left him in a trance-like state of lust. Sorey tried to catch his breath after such an intense experience.

                Sorey swallowed up the cum that remained in his mouth. He looked up at the breathless wind spirit. "Zaveid..." Sorey was still panting heavily from just releasing his first load ever. He didn't know what to do now. It felt so good yet so strange at the same time.

                Zaveid leaned back against the wall on the bench they both sat on. "Ah, that was pretty good. Hard to believe that was your first time." The sexy dark skin wind spirit lifted his head up. "Got to say that almost makes up for not being able to see those beautiful goddesses' naked bodies."

                Sorey still continued to look at Zaveid with a linger of lust in his eyes. The look seemed to get the older male's attention as he looked down at the still bent over boy. "What? You still aren't satisfied, Sorey?"

                The shepherd simply shook his head. The feeling was intoxicating. He wanted to feel it again and better understand what he was feeling. A moment later a hand dropped on his shoulder. "Then how about I teach you what else two guys can do together," Zaveid said with a smiled.

*

                A few nights later, the shepherd couldn't sleep in his bed all alone. His moans echoed throughout the lonely room as he had already removed his pants. His hand ran across his growing erection that felt better with each jerk.

                Sorey had found himself alone that night since all of his spirit friends and Rose had gone out for the evening. His body grew hotter with need. Sweat ran down his skin while heated moans puffed out of his mouth.

                "Za-veid, ah." He couldn't help but utter the older man's name. He was the one who had taught him about himself. His two wet fingers from his other hand were inserted inside his ass, rubbing in his back hole. Sorey's head rested on his pillow as his body was bent over with his ass up in the air.

                His hands both moved on their own as he tried to reach his climax. It didn't feel as good as having Zaveid inside of him. After first teaching him to suck a guy off Zaveid had proceeded with teaching him about intercourse between two guys.

                He had loosened Sorey up and then put his massive cock inside of him. The feeling was unbelievably painful. Sorey cried and asked Zaveid to stop, but the wind spirit ensured him it will feel good soon. The thrust continued to hurt more and more until Zaveid took a hold of his cock and started to stroke him.

                The pain faded into pleasure and Sorey found himself moaning. The intense thrust sent intense waves throughout the shepherd's body. Sorey's mind had gone blank. He moaned like crazy as his dick flopped back and forth that slapped against his stomach.

                His face heated up. His back arched against Zaveid. His eyes fell shut as the spirit thrust deeper inside of him. His own cock had become harder than before when he was sucking the man off. HIs body climbed in a pleasurable heat that came from the sex and the sauna.

                Ever since then, Sorey couldn't look at the wind spirit the same way. His body felt in constant heat whenever he looked at the half naked man. "Zaveid, cum inside me." He moaned the words as he thought about those things. It was his fault for making him become like this. The reason he couldn't think of much else but him.

                He pushed another finger inside of himself. Even with three fingers they didn't match Zaveid's size. He stroked his dick even more vigorously. His pre-cum dripped out of his tip onto the bed. Why did Zaveid have to be out, looking for women? He needed him here.

                He repeated the man's name over and over again. His body felt like it was on fire. He jerked and thrust until he couldn't take it anymore. He blew his load all over the sheets as he let out a long moan. He collapsed onto the bed out of breath. Slowly he let go of himself. He could do it on his own. He could cum, but it didn't feel nearly as satisfying as having Zaveid there.

                When would the wind spirit be back?

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
